geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katerina Marshall
Katerina Grace "Katherine" North (born Parker) is the main protagonist of . Katherine is the only daughter of hybrid Kaiaphas Parker. She is the mother of Isabella, Christopher and Kaiaphas North, the daughter of Grayson North. She is Brandon North's wife, and the niece of Malachai Parker. Katherine is a member of the Parker Family and the North Family. Early History Katerina Grace Parker was born to Kaiaphas Parker. She grew up in Portland, Oregon, until she turned 18 in went to college in Portland, OH. There she met the hybrid Brandon North. The two were known for having a complicated on-off relationship. When Katherine was 20 years old, Brandon proposed to her, asking her to be his wife. She said yes, and accidentally met Brandon's older brother Grayson. She she slept with him, and conceived her daughter Isabella. Personality Katherine believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. However, Katherine can also be a hypocrite like her father, and gradually becomes more and more self-absorbed, but undergoes several huge changes due to trauma, stress, loss and finally healing. She is flawed; not always able to treat her friends with proper respect, and acting in a smothering. Katherine exalts personal choice and is known for her forgiving nature. Physical Appearance Physically, Katherine is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'7"(169 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Relationships Powers & Abilities * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Warding: The power to place protection spells on people and other objects. * Telepathy: The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information **'Dream Manipulation': The power to manipulate dreams. **'Dream Walking': The ability to enter the dreams of another person Appearances Season One * Tell Your God to Ready for Blood * What Kind of Day Has It Been? * The End's Not Near, It's Here * What You Leave Behind * Farewell, My Lovely * Days Gone Bye * You Win or You Die * The Game of Life * I Am The Damned * She Bringeth The Storm Season Two * Nothing But Blood * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Take Me to Hell and Back * The Devil Wears Prada Name * The name Katerina is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Katerina is pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katerina/ * The name Grace is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Grace is God's favor. https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/grace/ * The surname Parker is English meaning keeper of the park.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:Season One Category:Witches Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters